


got your body trembling

by hemmingscliffordsficlets (hemmingscliffords)



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Blowjobs, M/M, im sorry for this, thats all this is, thats literally it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-02
Updated: 2015-02-02
Packaged: 2018-03-10 06:17:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3279875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hemmingscliffords/pseuds/hemmingscliffordsficlets
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"<em>Fuck</em>, just like that." Calum groans, head tipped back against the computer chair, right hand on the back of Michael's hooded head as he forces the blonde down onto his cock. The angle is weird as Michael leans over the arm of his own chair, body twisted sideways as he's shoved down, but he's still taking it with no complaints.</p>
            </blockquote>





	got your body trembling

**Author's Note:**

> for the prompt fill; 'but what if michael actually gave calum a blowjob in that fetus twitcam?'.
> 
> head over to hemmingscliffords on tumblr and give me a follow or prompts if you wanna, i'm currently on semi-hiatus so any prompts might take a while to fill.
> 
> enjoy this, it sucks!

" _Fuck_ , just like that." Calum groans, head tipped back against the computer chair, right hand on the back of Michael's hooded head as he forces the blonde down onto his cock. The angle is weird as Michael leans over the arm of his own chair, body twisted sideways as he's shoved down, but he's still taking it with no complaints.

Michael's choking on his own spit as he's pushed down, struggling to breathe and he fucking _loves_ it. The blonde runs his tongue over the underside of Calum's cock, suckling a little before he feels the younger boy shove him down a little harder, and now Michael's palming himself through the thick material of his jeans, the rough scratch just borderline painful. He moans around Calum's dick as he feels the tip hit the back of his throat, and there's a mess of precome and saliva running down his chin, down his neck.

Calum's whole body feels like it's on fire as his hips buck up uncontrollably into Michael's mouth. If he'd have known about Michael's lack of a gag reflex, he's pretty sure they'd have been doing this long before now. This is overwhelming, Calum's going to die if he doesn't come soon, probably. 

He struggles to do it, but he lifts his head up, cracking an eye open, and honestly he wishes he hadn't as he looks at the absolute mess Michael has turned into. His thick blonde fringe is matted on his forehead, cheeks bright red, eyes brimming with tears and _jesus fuck_ he's touching himself and Calum has to squeeze his eyes shut again, his mouth falling open for a filthy moan to be released.

Calum finally pulls Michael's hood down, fists a hand into his hair, and bucks up into Michael's mouth again, thighs shaking violently. It's going to end embarrassingly quickly, Calum's probably going to cry if Michael ever brings it up, which he will, because he's an asshole like that.

"M'gonna come, Mikey," The brunette murmurs and Michael moans again, sucks a little harder, licks the tip when Calum lets him up again and that's it, Calum's gone, whole body shuddering as he comes, the hardest he probably ever has, hips jerking up sharply as Michael just takes it, lets Calum use and abuse his throat until he's finished.

The death grip Calum has on Michael's hair finally loosens up, and Michael sits up slowly, slumping against the back of his own chair, thumb running over his wet chin as he shoves his hand down his pants properly, jerking himself off in fast, short strokes, cheeks flushing even darker as he chases his release, biting the material of his hoodie as he chokes out these high pitched whines, and all Calum can do is watch with hungry eyes as Michael's arm jerks.

Michael looks up almost innocently at Calum as he moans again, grip getting tighter on his cock as he feels his orgasm building up in his stomach, coming almost completely silent as his legs kick out, throat bared as his head tips back, a wet patch forming almost immediately in the front of his blue jeans. 

There's a short, comfortable silence as the two teenagers just stare at each other, and Calum starts to laugh. Michael shakes his head and snorts, taking his hand out of his pants and wiping it on Calum's shirt. Calum makes this little whine of protest and Michael laughs properly now.

"That's what you get," The blonde croaks out, and his clean hand flies up to his throat, a raw sound coming from his mouth, "it's a good thing I'm not the singer here, fuck this hurts." 

"Is your throat really that sore?" Calum asks, a worried expression on his face as his brows furrow together. Michael nods and Calum leans forward, runs a hand over Michael's abused throat, "That's kind of hot."

Michael shoves him away, mutters an almost silent "Fuck you." 

Calum smirks, "Maybe next time."


End file.
